With more smart phone handsets, service applications of smart phone handsets become richer. For some packet switched (PS, Packet Switched) services of the service applications of smart phone handsets, to maintain a connection with a network application server, a smart phone sends a heartbeat packet to the network application server. However, different services have different sending frequencies, with the frequency ranging from several seconds to more than ten minutes. After sending the heartbeat packet, if no other service data packets are sent, some smart phone handsets initiate a deactivation process of a packet data protocol (PDP, packet data protocol) or a fast dormancy request process, and the network releases bearers and connections of these smart phone handsets, and the smart phone handsets return to an idle mode or a specific power saving mode. However, after these smart phone handsets enter the idle mode or the specific power-saving mode, when re-initiating services such as a heartbeat packet, the smart phone handsets need to re-initiate a connection setup process and a radio access bearer (RAB, Radio Access Bearer) setup process to the network.
In this way, when the smart phone handsets implement frequent packet services such as heartbeat packets, there are too many air interface signalings and Iu interface signalings and there are too many signaling interactions between the air interfaces and between Iu interfaces, which causes adverse impacts on the performance of the network communication system.